


Finally you are Mine

by love_in_the_city



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_city/pseuds/love_in_the_city
Summary: Five times people around them thought Patroclus and Achilles was dating and one time they actually started dating.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus, Briseis & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Diomedes/Odysseus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Odysseus/Penelope (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Finally you are Mine

Everyone in their lives was aware of what’s going on. Only the two of them were oblivious to their actions. Automedon was first to notice since he has been friends with the pair longer. Back in high school Achilles and Patroclus was so close with each other. They would always sit next to each other, if the seating plan of the class changed, Achilles would bully whoever sat next to Patroclus to give up their seat to him. They always choose the lockers next to each other. At lunch Achilles ate off of Patroclus’ plate while Patroclus did not say a word about it. While they were sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring, indicating that lunch is over; Achilles would sit on Patroclus’ lap even if there was an empty chair. They were so natural at what they did, none of them recognising that their actions could be misinterpreted for something else. There were teasing from their group about the way they acted, causing Automedon to worry for his friends. But with time everyone got used to the pairs actions. With each new school year, their actions towards each other got more intimate. When they went for school trips where they had to stay overnight at a motel, Patroclus and Achilles would share a room. But one day on accident, Automedon learned they did not only share a room but a bed. Automedon was knocking on their door for the past 15 minutes when he was left with no choice but use the spare key of their room Patroclus gave him, in case they lost theirs. He swiped the card and entered the room. He came to a stop when he saw the two beds were pushed together, Patroclus cuddling Achilles. Automedon knew he should be more surprised about the pushed together beds but all he could think was how Achilles came to be the small spoon. He was always acting tough, manly and possessive over Patroclus. His favourite activity was to make Patroclus blush. But as I can see now, he lets his guard down when it’s the two of them alone, Automedon thought. When he realised he had stood there for far too long, he grabbed the pillow on the floor and threw it at their heads, hitting them both since they were cuddled up so close. Someone screamed in shock, and they both rose from the bed in panic. Automedon leaned back to the table, smirking to himself. “Get up, you two already missed breakfast, the bus will leave soon you need to pack.” Both of them stayed seated on the bed, not able to shake sleep of them. After a few seconds Patroclus rose from the bed and started packing, Achilles still in bed. Automedon went over to help Patroclus, seeing Achilles was being no help at all. 

“Wait how did you get in here?” Achilles half shouted as Automedon threw some of his stuff to his bag.  
“I had your spare key, now get dressed.” Automedon said as he headed to the door. He turned around; “And don’t worry Achilles, I won’t tell anyone you are the small spoon.” He saw colour raise in Patroclus cheeks and heard Achilles shout his name as he closed the door quickly. Thoughts of the two really being together crossed his mind, but that couldn’t be true, both of them were too oblivious to what they were doing. It was just something that they always did together. For them that’s how friendship was supposed to be. They held hands, cuddled together, sit, ate, went on walks, and went on vacations together. They flirted and left post-it notes on each other’s lockers, they brought food for each other and sometimes ate lunch together away from the rest of the group. They were comfortable with each other’s presence and found peace in each other that they didn’t think twice on the normality of their actions. Automedon smiled to himself for the stupidity of his friends. There was something more than just friendship there. He could be wrong of course; they didn’t need to have feeling for each other just because they were close. But there was something in their eyes when they looked at each other, a look so soft and so loving, a look he did not see any of them gives to others. So he knew. He was curious when the two of them would finally realise their feelings for each other. 

Odysseus was shocked when he learned that all those years he knew the pair, they weren’t actually together. He was sure that both of them were a thing. When Achilles joked about marrying Patroclus because he showed up to every practice with homemade cooking, mostly for Achilles but the whole team benefited, Odysseus just thought he was making plans for the future. After practice Achilles would run over to Patroclus, throw his hands around his shoulders and go into detail of how their wedding would be like. Patroclus would nod along but mostly protest at Achilles’ ideas. The whole team would laugh along and Odysseus would think how nice it is that no one is going into stupid hurtful commentary about them. But later he would find out that the pair was really just joking, and he would tell them that no straight person would joke around with their best friend like that and their gay was showing all along. 

On their last year, Achilles took Patroclus to prom. They both were single so they decided to go together. Odysseus whispered to Penelope’s ear that the pair was a better couple then they were. All night both boys danced to every song, their bodies moving together so naturally as if they were made for each other. Next week Achilles showed up to their lunch table with a framed photo of him and Patroclus taken in prom, he said that when they got married they would re-create the photo. Patroclus had chocked on his food, face going red from coughing too much, but Odysseus knew it was the blush making him so red. Until the end of the year, Achilles kept that framed photo in his locker, when they moved to their dorm room; it was the first thing he hung up on the wall. All of them were going to the same university, except Patroclus who was studying medicine in another university close by. When Achilles had learned that Patroclus had to go to another university, he was devastated. He spent the whole day staring out of the window, not eating anything in lunch, and just sitting as a substitute player. (And they told Odysseus they were not a couple back then, it made Odysseus burst out laughing) When Patroclus showed up to practice as usual, Diomedes rushed over to him, begging him to fix Achilles because big games were coming up. Worry had crossed over Patroclus’ eyes as he rushed next to Achilles. The blonde refused to make eye contact with the other boy. Odysseus sat down next to Automedon on the field, both of them watching the pair. Patroclus took Achilles face in his hands, forcing the other to meet his eyes. “Look at me” he whispered softly. “It is not like I am leaving you, we can always see each other on the weekends, meet after school. Even if we were in the same university we wouldn’t be in the same classes. This is no different.” Achilles pulled away from his hands, crossing his arms over his chest. “But you will meet new people, and you will forget about me. New people will fill the space created by my absence and day by day you will start texting less and less.” Patroclus gasped as he pulled back from Achilles. He looked hurt. “Is that what you really think? That I would replace you? There is no one I can replace you with, Achilles, you mean the world to me, without you I am empty something inside me is missing. In every small thing I think of you, every small event that I witness without you, I rush over to tell it to you. When you reply late, I keep checking my phone. When you don’t show up to class, I feel lost without you. I could never replace you. There is only you.” There were tears in Achilles eyes. He leaned over and hugged Patroclus. They stayed like that for a while, Achilles whispering small I am sorries. No one on the team said anything, but Odysseus felt his heart melt at hearing those words. He turned around to look at Automedon, his face was softened. They should be an example of true love Odysseus thought, who later would find out what he was witnessing was just “friendship.” 

It was mid-semester, everyone was just adapting to the new university life. Achilles had convinced his universities dorm to let Patroclus stay with him, with the help of his father of course. There was fresh drama going on in campus, everyone trying to get the details. A girl named Helen had started dating a boy called Paris, who studied in Patroclus’ university. Rumour had it Helen started dating Paris without calling it quits with Menelaus. Since Monday of that week, Helen was nowhere to be found, not picking up her calls and totally ghosting Menelaus. Menelaus was furious, he called his brother, both siblings going over to the other university and cornering Hector, Paris’ brother and threatening some of Paris’ friends. This incident was heard quickly in both campuses. How Hector got threatened was beyond anyone’s belief. He was the fiercest person in Patroclus’ campus. Hector was beyond furious. He gathered a group of boys going over to the dorms at night and waiting for the right moment to take his revenge. The group attacked as their target approached the entrance of the dorm building. Hector launched on the figure, throwing harsh punches, showing no mercy. Until he felt hands of his friend pulling him back of the body. He was pulled back as the body was helped off the ground. When he realised what happened he cursed himself. It was Patroclus, the boy from their school; he had punched one of their own. Hector took a closer look at the boy’s face. His nose was broken and eye swollen shut. “I am sorry Patroclus I did not realise it was you, what are you doing here, why are you wearing their school sweat?” He lives here, one of his friends whispered, with Achilles. With those words Hector knew he was in deep trouble. When he looked at Patroclus again, he saw the same look his face formed in his own face. Worry. But Patroclus wasn’t worried for himself, he was worried for him. “I will try to explain” Patroclus said in a small voice to him, pushing the door open and entering the building.

Even if Patroclus tried explaining, it was no use and Hector had known that. He might be strong but everyone knew the strength of Achilles Pelides. Those strong, long legs, running faster than the wind. He was not surprised to see Achilles waiting on the corner of his street. He tried to fight back but he could only hold on for too long before he collapsed on the floor. Achilles punched and punched but it was over too quick, he had thought it would go on longer, maybe until he passed out. There were shouting’s above him, but he was too sore to look up. 

“Fuck Achilles are you crazy?”  
“What did you want me to do Automedon, just put ice over his wounds and call it a day?”  
“He would never want this Arch, do you want him to be disappointed in you?”  
Things started making more sense in Hector’s mind, Achilles was furious over his lover being hurt. Hector did not only mess with the wrong guy, but he messed up with his boyfriend. He felt someone helping him up, he couldn’t remember much but he was taken to his house by one of Achilles’ friends. How scared and hurt he must have felt, Hector thought, when he saw his boyfriend enter the room with a broken nose late at night. Of course he would take revenge he thought as he drifted off to sleep. 

Penelope was quick to notice Achilles sitting closer to Patroclus, brushing his bruised knuckles on Patroclus’ bruised cheek. He was touchier than before, always resting a hand on the other’s shoulder. As if he let go Patroclus might slip away from him. After the fight between Hector and Achilles, Achilles had an argument with Menelaus, for causing the hurt of Patroclus. It was a lot of yelling and throwing things at each other. But now after a week both their wounds on the outside were healing but deep down both were shook. Patroclus was scared of what more Achilles could do, for the boy did not know how to stop if the situation involved Patroclus. And Achilles was scared of losing Patroclus, seeing him hurt. When he opened the door to their room and entered with a broken nose, Achilles left his world come crushing down. Even one small cut on Patroclus’ skin stung on his own skin. 

Penelope knew they were close before the accident but there was something different now. The way they looked at each other, Patroclus letting his stay on Achilles a bit longer than usual. Achilles getting worried when Patroclus did not return from the bathroom in five minutes. She sighed looking at the pair; she wondered when they would finally talk to each other about their feelings. It was cute to watch both boys obliviously walk around staring at each other with heart eyes but Penelope wished for them to be truly happy.

Currently they were sitting on the floor in Diomedes and Automdeon’s room, drinking the cheap wine Diomedes bought. Their small high school group. Diomedes and Automedon fighting over something she wasn’t paying attention to, Odysseus finishing up the wine when no one was looking, Penelope giving him stern looks to not get drunk and Patroclus was leaning in between Achilles’ legs, his back resting on Achilles’ chest, Achilles running his hands lazily in between Patroclus’ thick curls. Achilles leaned down and whispered something in his ear, earning a small chuckle from Patroclus. Odysseus threw an empty plastic bottle towards their way causing Achilles to immediately tense and pul Patroclus closer towards his chest. He turned towards Odysseus with an angry look in his eyes. “Watch it” he said throwing the bottle back at Odysseus, hitting him in the head. “Take care of him before he does something stupid” Achilles said to Penelope, anger still obvious from his tone. Patroclus gently grabbed his forearm, smiling shyly at him. Achilles smiled back, shoulders easing a little but arms still wrapped tightly around Patroclus. Diomedes had Automedon pinned under him, knee digging to his back. “I am so strong I can even challenge a god if they appeared in front of me, who are you, you peasant” he shouted mixed with laughter. Odysseus got up from where he was sitting, wobbling over to the two wrestling boys and launching himself on Diomedes. There were screams and groans coming from the three of them. I cant, Penelope said loudly, throwing her hands up. Patroclus laughed at her outburst. Looking at her friends, Penelope knew they would all be alright. 

Briseis loved Patroclus. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he spotted her in a crowd, loved the way he made sure she was alright, constantly checking up on her. Loved his big heart and how he cared for everyone. Always taking part in volunteer works, rushing over to help professors carry their books, bringing Briseis muffins he baked. He was someone who she wished would never leave her life.

On a particular rainy day, their lab ended late, the sun was already down, and considering the latest events that happened to Patroclus, he did not want Briseis to walk home, so he invited her to stay over in his room. She accepted quickly, both of them heading over to the dorms. She knew Patroclus was sharing a room with Achilles. In fact she had met Achilles a couple of times. But it was obvious Achilles was not happy with her presence. Whenever he came to pick Patroclus after class, Patroclus would suggest all three of them should grab a coffee. Achilles would frown and look away, tucking his hands in his pocket. Every time Briseis would come up with an excuse to not go, heart breaking a little when she saw the relief in Achilles’ eyes. 

Patroclus pushed open the door, hey he called inside. Achilles looked up from his bed, a smile spreading wide over his face. His smile dropped when he saw Briseis follow right behind. “It was late and it is raining I didn’t want her to go home, I don’t think that will be a problem right” Patroclus said but he wasn’t really asking, he was simply letting Achilles know she would spend the night there. Achilles forced a smile on his face; “No problem at all” he said his tone edgy. Patroclus nodded. “We have some left over food from last night, I will go down to the kitchen, heat them up and be right back” he said. “I could come” Briseis said but Patroclus told her to just make herself comfortable. When he closed the door behind him, there was an awkward silence in the room. “Don’t just stand there” Achilles said nodding towards one of the beds. Briseis walked over and sat down, pretending to fiddle with her phone. “I know you like him” Achilles said from the opposite bed. Briseis froze where she was sitting, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. “I suggest not telling him anything about that, he would not be able to return your feelings, and that would break him. He would feel too guilty about that, eating himself up. So I am being straight forward with you. This way no one will get hurt.” Tears had formed under Briseis’ eyes, threatening to spill. She took a shaky breath, trying to blink away the tears. Patroclus was back in the room with the food, immediately frowning sensing the tense atmosphere in the room. He looked over at Achilles who shrugged his shoulders without a care. Briseis tried to not let anything show on her face for the rest of the night. Patroclus realised something was wrong but he couldn’t ask any of them in that situation. 

“You take my bed, I can sleep with Achilles” Patroclus said giving her a baggy t-shirt to wear. She thanked him, getting into the bed. Patroclus crawled in next to Achilles who was already in bed. Both boys seemed comfortable, Achilles leaned over Patroclus turning the bedside lamp off. He settled down over Patroclus’ chest, the others arms wrapping the blonde in a hug. They looked so natural, so comfortable in each other’s presence. It was then Briseis realised, why Achilles never liked her. She was a treat, to him. Someone who could take Patroclus away from him. That was the reason for the stern looks and mean comments and the speech he gave a few hours ago. She expected herself to be surprised but she wasn’t. ıt was more like some pieces settling down in their place. But that still did not ease her pain. At least, she thought, Patroclus was with someone who loved him, cared for him and saw no one else but him. She sighed, feelings torn apart in this situation. She heard both boys snoring. She looked over at them, both of them sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as well. 

Achilles was pacing back and forth in their room. Patroclus had stormed out half hour ago, leaving Achilles sad and worried. Their argument wasn’t even something big. Achilles had gotten into a fight in some bar, whit someone who was picking on Achilles. So he smashed his glass on the guy’s head. The bartender had called the police. That’s how Patroclus ended up in the police station at midnight, getting Achilles out behind bars. He did not say a single word to Achilles until they reached their room. Once he closed the door, he started screaming. That was when Achilles sobered up, no longer feeling the dizziness around him. “I cant bare this Achilles, you getting into fights, me picking you up from stations, you showing up bruised. It breaks my heart. I hate seeing you get hurt but I feel like you cant stop getting hurt.” There were tears spilling from his cheeks now, Achilles rushing forward to wipe them, his heart breaking because he was the cause of those tears. But Patroclus backed away, putting one hand up in front of him. Achilles stopped where he was. Patroclus mumbled something under his breath and left the room without even grabbing his coat. Now it has been more than half an hour and Achilles was getting worried. It was late and he didn’t know where Patroclus could go. As he was deciding to go out looking for him, he heard the door being opened. He turned around quickly and pulled a very tired looking Patroclus in, grabbing both of his arms and hugging him tightly. He hadn’t realised he was sobbing into the other boys chest when he heard Patroclus’ small voice shushing him. He looked up at the other boys face with glistened eyes. 

“I love you” he said. He watched Patroclus’ eyes grow big. “I love you” he said a little louder. “Don’t ever leave me again. I hated it. ıt was horrible. Please always stay by my side. I love you” he said breaking into another crying. Patroclus gently cupped his head, tilting his face up. His eyes roamed around the blondes face as he wiped the newly spilling tears with his thumbs. He smiled softly, placing his mouth near Achilles ear. “I love you too” he said and kissed him underneath his ear. Achilles felt himself shiver. “I love you” Patroclus said, kissing his cheek, “I love you” he mumbled into Achilles neck. Achilles slid his finger into Patroclus’ hair. His heart beating too fast and the amount of alcohol in his system making him tired. “I love you” Patroclus said as he finally captured the others lips with his own. It was soft and warm at first, and then Patroclus slid his tongue inside Achilles’ mouth, licking the inside of his mouth. Achilles heard himself moan, but he could not help the way he was reacting. His body moving on its own, brain completely shut down, with the realisation of being kissed by Patroclus. Finally, Achilles thought, finally he is fully mine. Both of them pulled back, breathing heavily. 

“Don’t ever leave me” Achilles said, running his hands on Patroclus’ sides.  
“Never” Patroclus said as he ducked down to kissing Achilles one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> recently me and my best friend realised we were that couple in the books that everyone whised they would date but the two were always oblivious. so ı wrote that into a story. hope you guys like it.


End file.
